Hello
by anotherselfnero
Summary: "Aku adalah malaikatmu." Sosok itu tersenyum. Tipis. Membuat Sasuke melupakan cara bernafas. Seolah waktu berhenti disekitarnya. Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya sementara pandangan matanya dipenuhi warna emas yang menyilaukan.
1. prolog

Hello © anotherselfnero

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.!

* * *

Ia bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Remaja berumur 18 tahun yang tengah duduk di bangku tingkat akhir High School elit, Konoha Gakuen yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh murid berkemampuan di atas rata-rata. Ia pintar jika tidak mau dikatakan jenius. Juga tampan, berkulit ivory, dengan tubuh tinggi bak model. Rambut dan iris matanya hitam, selegam arang. Sangat kontras.

Kehidupannya sempurna, Ayah Ibu serta Kakak laki-laki yang menyayanginya. Keluarganya terhormat, memiliki perusahaan bertaraf Internasional dengan kekayaan yang tak akan habis bahkan untuk 7 keturunan.

Namun bahkan semua itu takkan berarti dihadapan kematian, bukankah begitu ?.

Saat pertama bertemu dengan sosoknya, Sasuke meragukan kedua matanya. Sosok yang begitu indah yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia temui selama 18 tahun ia hidup. Ia begitu terang, terang dalam arti lain hingga saat Sasuke menatapnya ia enggan berkedip walau kedua matanya telah merasakan perih. Sasuke terpana, bahkan saat sosok asing itu telah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan kaki-kaki telanjang, ia hanya diam.

"Hallo, Sasuke.." Suaranya merdu, mengalun lembut bagaikan Lullaby sebelum tidur. Menenangkan membuatnya seolah terhanyut dalam kelembutan tak kasat mata.

"Kau siapa ?." Ah, akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dari Euforianya. Menatap sosok yang kini hanya berjarak selangkah darinya.

"Aku adalah malaikatmu." Sosok itu tersenyum. Tipis. Membuat Sasuke melupakan cara bernafas. Seolah waktu berhenti disekitarnya. Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya sementara pandangan matanya dipenuhi warna emas yang menyilaukan.

* * *

A/N : Prolog yang sangat pendek ^^. Jika menurut para Reader, cerita ini menarik, silahkan Review. PM juga dibuka untuk umum. Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello © anotherselfnero

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read.!

* * *

Saat itu hari sabtu, tanggal kesepuluh di bulan Oktober. Memanfaatkan libur akhir pekan, ayahnya dengan seenak hati menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengunjungi kediaman sang Uchiha Senior di kota sebelah, tanpa bisa membantah dengan alasan apapun. Pagi - pagi sekali Sasuke berangkat dengan setengah hati, jika tak ingin dikatakan terpaksa. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam di perjalanan, akhirnya Sasuke tiba di kediaman Kakeknya, Uchiha Madara.

Berdiri dengan kokoh bangunan khas keluarga Uchiha, mewah namun tetap bergaya tradisional klasik. Seperti yang sudah - sudah, sesampainya disana dia akan disambut bak tamu kehormatan negara oleh para pelayan, tentu atas perintah sang Kakek. Mungkin kata-kata kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi benar adanya. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke secara sepihak telah di daulat sebagai cucu kesayangan Kakek Madara. Lucu tetapi Sasuke tak ingin tertawa.

Setelah makan siang, Sasuke menemani Kakek Madara menghabiskan waktu santainya dengan bermain Shogi di gazebo yang terletak di halaman belakang. Tapi ditengah - tengah permainan, Kakeknya mendadak harus pergi menyelesaikan sesuatu. Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, duduk bersandar mengamati dalam diam halaman luas yang ditumbuhi beberapa pohon Momiji yang kini daun - daunnya tengah berguguran, menutupi halaman dan membuatnya berubah berwana coklat.

Seingatnya ia hanya sekali mengedipkan kelopak matanya, namun sosok itu tiba - tiba berada disana. Tepat dibawah pohon Momiji yang paling besar, sejajar lurus dengan tempat Sasuke duduk. Rambut ke emasan tergerai lurus sepunggung yang sesekali melambai tertiup angin. Sasuke terdiam, saat sosok tinggi semampai itu berbalik ke arahnya, terlihat wajahnya yang cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan, yang terbingkai sempurna diantara geraian rambut panjangnya. Hidung bangir, dagu lancip dan bibir tipis sewarna buah Cherry matang. Bulu matanya lentik membingkai indah iris mata secerah langit musim panas. Tubuhnya ramping, sesuatu berwarna putih seperti perban membalut tubuh atasnya yang rata sebatas diafragma, menyisakan perut indah dengan kulit putih yang memperlihatkan cetak kotak samar serta pinggang berbentuk lekukan simetris yang bahkan para perempuan belum tentu memilikinya. Pada pinggulnya terdapat celana bermotif rumit berwarna hitam berukuran pas sepanjang kaki jenjangnya. Menutup hingga mata kaki, menyisakan ujung kaki dengan jemari lentik menyentuh tanah.

Sosok yang begitu indah yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia temui selama 18 tahun ia hidup. Ia begitu terang, terang dalam arti lain hingga saat Sasuke menatapnya ia enggan berkedip walau kedua matanya telah merasakan perih. Sasuke terpana, bahkan saat sosok asing itu telah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan kaki - kaki telanjang, ia hanya diam.

"Hello, Sasuke.." Suaranya merdu, mengalun lembut bagaikan Lullaby sebelum tidur yang selalu Sasuke dengar saat kecil. Menenangkan membuatnya seolah terhanyut dalam kelembutan tak kasat mata.

"Kau siapa ?." Ah, akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dari _Euforia_ nya. Menatap sosok yang kini hanya berjarak selangkah darinya.

"Aku adalah malaikatmu." Sosok itu tersenyum. Tipis. Membuat Sasuke sejenak melupakan cara bernafas. Seolah waktu berhenti disekitarnya. Sasuke merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya sementara pandangan matanya dipenuhi warna emas yang menyilaukan.

Warna putih yang menyilaukan adalah hal pertama yang menyapa saat kedua iris hitamnya terbuka. Mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan Sasuke tersadar jika ia sedang berada di kamarnya, kamar di kediaman Kakeknya.

"Mimpi.?" Sasuke menggumam lirih, perlahan bangkit dari ranjang. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air.

"Tapi terasa sangat nyata," Sasuke menatap cermin yang memantulkan dengan sempurna bayangan dirinya. Ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, menggerakkan jemari pelan diatas belahan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Bahkan rasa manisnya masih tersisa."

"Ck. Sial.!" Sasuke menyambar handuk yang tergantung disamping cermin dengan kasar sembari melangkah keluar. 'Mimpi sialan !' Serapahnya dalam hati.

* * *

Pagi dihari berikutnya, Sasuke telah bersiap memasuki mobilnya, ia ingin segera pulang. Mimpi aneh yang ia alami sebelumnya entah bagaimana telah berhasil membuat fikirannya kacau, terkadang saat ia terlalu fokus mengingatnya, tubuhnya seperti merasakan gejolak aneh. Setelah berpamitan pada Kakeknya, ia melajukan pelan mobil sedan hitamnya keluar gerbang, menuju jalan utama. Tidak ada yang aneh selama perjalanannya pulang, Sasuke dengan selamat sampai dirumah, Mikoto Uchiha, sang Ibu, tengah berada di dapur saat Sasuke tiba. Mengecup sekilas pipi Ibunya, Sasuke tanpa berlama - lama langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, enggan menanggapi celoteh sang ibu yang menanyakan keadaan Kakeknya. Tipikal.

Ia kini tengah berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang ukuran King Sizenya. Menatap dalam diam langit - langit kamarnya yang berwarna broken white, Sasuke menengok ke arah jendela balkonnya yang terbuka, semilir angin mengibarkan horden dengan lembut. Sasuke berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. Sasuke melihatnya. Lagi. Sosok itu tengah duduk di pagar balkon kamarnya, dengan kaki - kaki telanjang yang terayun pelan kedepan kebelakang secara bergantian, kedua tangan yang direntangkan seolah tak takut terjatuh. Wajahnya mendongak keatas, senandung melody keluar dari bibir sewarna Cherry-nya. Dilihat sekilas pun tetap indah dan menyilaukan.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke balkon. Dihiraukan dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ia menatap sosok didepannya tajam.

"Kau.!"

"Hello.. Sasuke." Sementara yang diberi tatapan tajam hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"..."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto jika kau ingin." Tangan yang sedari tadi terentang kini turun, berpegang pada pagar balkon di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau ?!" Pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu tajam, Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan pesona sosok indah di hadapannya dan kembali pada logikanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tiba - tiba berada di balkon kamarnya. Ini lantai dua, yang berjarak lebih dari 6 meter dari permukaan tanah.

"Aku adalah malaikatmu." Sosok itu yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Naruto, melompat kecil turun dari balkon, melangkah maju lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan.?!" Sasuke terkejut, tanpa sadar menarik mundur tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu balkon yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik, yang pertama bahkan kau langsung pingsan." Naruto bahkan belum menegakkan kembali badannya, memasang senyum.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa, heh ?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku malaikatmu, Sasuke." Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut, menyentuh rona merah tipis, amat tipis yang tercipta disana.

"Heh, malaikat.? Kau bahkan tak punya sayap. Jangan mencoba membodohiku.!" Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya. Menatap tajam iris _Azure_ yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau ingin melihat sayapku, Sasuke,? Tapi sayapku jelek." Naruto melangkah mundur dengan pelan, memasang wajah datar walau mulutnya mengucapkan kata tanya. Badannya kembali tegak.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam, bahkan matanya masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"Sas,?" Tepukan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan di bahu, membuat Sasuke refleks menengok, ke arah sumbernya. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah kakaknya yang sedikit aneh, campuran antara cemberut dan khawatir.

"Baka aniki." Uh, jawaban Sasuke seperti biasa terdengar. Datar dan menusuk tepat di hati Itachi.

"Kau... tidak apa - apa Ototou ?, tidak biasanya kamar mu tidak dikunci. Dan baru saja Aniki lihat kau melamun, Sasuke." Itachi lebih memilih bertanya, karena ia telah terbiasa mendengar ucapan yang terbilang kasar, keluar dari mulut adik tersayang satu - satunya yang ia punya.

"Hn," gumaman pendek serta tidak jelas artinya lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bilang, cepat turun ke meja makan, Ka-san sudah menunggu untuk makan siang, okay." Itachi mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke, lalu berlalu menuju pintu kamar, berniat keluar.

"Tsk, kau merusak tatanan rambutku, dasar keriput.!"

"Cepatlah Ototou, aku sudah lapar." Seperti mendengar ucapan sang adik, Itachi berteriak dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, pandangan Sasuke menyapu seluruh bagian balkon yang ia pijak. Tidak ada. Sosok yang menyebutkan diri sebagai Naruto, tidak ada. Hanya sepersekian detik tadi, saat Sasuke menengok ke arah Itachi dan ia langsung tidak ada. Tiba- tiba sehelai bulu melayang turun dengan perlahan, tepat dihadapannya. Sasuke menangkupnya dengan telapak tangan, bulu besar, sepanjang telapak tangannya berwarna putih. Sasuke mendongak menatap langit, matanya memicing karena silau. Tidak ada apapun di atas sana, hanya ada hamparan langit biru tanpa awan yang terbentang megah.

* * *

Matahari baru saja tenggelam di ufuk barat, meninggalkan semburat warna jingga di ujung langit. Mempersilahkan malam menyambut bulan, dalam singgasana gelap hingga pagi menyambut kembali.

Suasana di tempat itu begitu tenang, taman yang sejak tadi ramai, kini sepi. Para pengunjung lebih memilih kembali ke rumah mereka untuk menghangatkan diri. Lampu - lampu penerangan mulai menyala otomatis, pertanda senja telah berlalu dan malam mulai datang.

Ia disana, tengah duduk di kursi ayunan dengan angin yang berhembus pelan membelai wajahnya, menerbangkan helai ke emasan sepunggungnya, kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan iris indah dibaliknya. Bibir sewarna Cherry itu tertarik ke atas, menciptakan senyum tipis yang indah.

"Uri." Ia membuka matanya, merasakan rengkuhan hangat ditubuhnya. Tangan kanan itu menyilang diatas dadanya sementara pinggang rampingnya direngkuh dengan tangan kiri. Ia tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar.

"Hello, Raph." Perlahan ia sandarkan tubuhnya, hingga punggungnya menempel pada dada bidang sosok dibelakangnya. Merasakan rengkuhan ditubuhnya semakin erat, tetapi tetap lembut dan hangat.

"Kembalilah Uri, kembali ke sisi kami." Sosok yang tadi di panggil Raph, membentangkan sayapnya, 3 pasang sayap lebar dengan bulu putih bersih. Melingkupi keduanya dengan cahaya remang dan ketenangan.

"..." Namun tak ada jawaban, sosok dalam rengkuhan Raph, yang dipanggil Uri, hanya diam dengan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup serta senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Jangan mengorbankan sayapmu, hanya untuk manusia yang bahkan tak percaya pada ras kita, dengarkan aku Uri, kau harus-"

"Aku tidak bisa." Uri dengan perlahan melepas rengkuhan lembut Raph di tubuhnya.

"Tidak, kau harus kembali ke sisi kami, kau adalah bagian dari kami, Uri !" Ketenangan Raph perlahan terkikis, melihat saudara yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Tidak apa - apa, Raph. Tidak apa - apa. Semua akan baik - baik saja." 2 pasang sayap putih bersih lalu terbentang indah di punggung Uri, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut ke emasan itu perlahan. Mata _Azure_ itu tetap tenang menatap tanpa titik keraguan sedikitpun. Keindahan yang entah mengapa, terasa menyakitkan dimata Raph. Air mata begitu saja mengalir dari kedua mata beriris jingga milik Raph, tanpa di sadari sang pemilik tubuh.

"Stt, jangan menangis Raph, jangan menangis untukku." Uri perlahan merengkuh tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dengan lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa dua senti.

"Jangan menangis untukku, Raph. Tersenyumlah." Dan hanya bisikan itu yang tersisa, bersama kehangatan bibir yang sekilas mengecup kedua matanya, Raph menatap dalam diam tempat dimana saudaranya memijak tadi. Ia mendongak menatap langit gelap, tangannya menangkup sehelai bulu putih yang turun perlahan.

"Dasar, tidak berubah, masih saja meninggalkan sehelai bulu setiap terbang, kau fikir keren hah." Raph mengerutu, tetapi matanya tetap meneteskan air mata.

"Dasar saudara bodoh, kenapa kau selalu membuat kami cemas."

* * *

Sasuke tengah berjalan santai di trotoar dengan tas sekolah di punggung, blazer sekolahnya terlapisi sweater rajut berwarna biru. Udara yang berhembus membawa banyak air, membuat suhu berubah lebih dingin, tidak heran karena waktu tengah memasuki musim dingin.

Langkahnya sejenak terhenti, Sasuke menatap dalam diam ke arah taman bermain di seberang jalan, mendapati seorang anak kecil tengah menangis sendirian di kursi ayunan. Seolah tahu tengah diperhatikan, anak kecil itu tiba - tiba menengok ke arah Sasuke, memandang dalam diam dengan iris hijau cerahnya, rambut pendek hitamnya terurai sebahu. Sasuke kira anak itu baru duduk di bangku Sd, tubuhnya kurus untuk anak seusianya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sehelai pita berwarna hijau, sementara punggung tangan kirinya mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tangisnya terhenti, kemudian anak itu tersenyum.

Hingga angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan sehelai pita berwarna hijau yang sedari tadi digenggam tangan mungilnya. Anak itu sontak berlari turun dari ayunan, mengejar pita hijaunya yang terbang terbawa angin menuju ke tengah jalan. Tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sasuke tanpa berfikir panjang langsung melompati pagar pembatas jalan, berlari menuju sang anak yang tak menyadari bahaya yang menuju ke arahnya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, Sasuke hanya mampu mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga disusul dengan hantaman keras di tubuhnya. Setelah itu semua kembali hening dan gelap.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, ia tengah berdiri diseberang jalan, mengamati dalam diam sosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis di kursi ayunan di taman diseberang jalan. Seperti _Deja Vu,_ Sasuke merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

Seolah tahu tengah diperhatikan, anak kecil itu tiba - tiba menengok ke arah Sasuke, memandang dalam diam dengan iris hijau cerahnya, rambut pendek hitamnya terurai sebahu. Sasuke kira anak itu baru duduk di bangku Sd, tubuhnya kurus untuk anak seusianya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sehelai pita berwarna hijau, sementara punggung tangan kirinya mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tiba - tiba tangisnya terhenti, kemudian anak itu tersenyum.

Hingga angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan sehelai pita berwarna hijau yang sedari tadi digenggam tangan mungilnya. Anak itu sontak berlari turun dari ayunan, mengejar pita hijaunya yang terbang terbawa angin menuju ke tengah jalan. Tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan tak kasat mata yang terasa melingkupi tubuhnya, rasanya seperti tengah dipeluk oleh ibunya, hangat. Membuatnya menutup mata dengan tenang. Hingga terdengar klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga disusul suara hantaman keras, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, iris sekelam malamnya melebar mendapati sosok anak kecil yang tadi ia lihat tersenyum ke arahnya, telah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang menggenang disekeliling tubuh mungilnya. Saat orang - orang mulai berkerumun, Sasuke masih enggan berkedip, tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah tangan kanan sang bocah yang terlihat menggenggam helaian pita hijau yang separuhnya telah basah oleh darah.

Tanpa disadari oleh orang- orang disekitarnya, sosok indah dengan 2 pasang sayap putihnya, tengah merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dari belakang, iris Azure yang biasa terlihat indah, kini bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, mengalir di sela - selanya cairan sebening kristal menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." Entah kepada siapa kata maaf itu terucap, namun yang pasti terdengar penuh kesakitan saat sosok indah itu melantunkan melody indah yang terdengar asing. Hingga sekejap kemudian sosok itu menghilang.

Sasuke tiba - tiba mendongak ke atas, memandang langit, saat itu sehelai bulu sepanjang telapak tangan perlahan melayang turun, ia menangkupnya. Namun bulu itu tak lagi berwarna putih seperti sebelumnya, tetapi berwarna merah, semerah darah.

Perlahan turun sebutir keping salju, di ikuti ribuan lainnya. Salju pertama di musim dingin.

* * *

A/N : adakah yang masih ingat Ff ini ?

review dibalas lewat PM, silahkan check Inbox-nya.

Last, mohon tinggalkan jejak. : D


End file.
